


relativity

by glundergun (cleardishwashers)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Softness, einstein absolutely is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardishwashers/pseuds/glundergun
Summary: charden being soft w each other when dennis is at pennhappy birthday eve ur amazing and i hope u like it!





	relativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainonyourweddingday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonyourweddingday/gifts).

It is two in the fucking morning, and someone is pounding at the door to Dennis’s dorm room. As he swings his legs out of his bed, he’s torn between being glad his roommate went home for the holidays (because the goddamn asshole would bitch about it for an hour, Dennis  _ knows _ he would) and wanting to put a knife through whatever fuckwad has decided that the middle of the night is the best time to conduct a surprise inspection or something. He swings the door open, completely prepared to deliver the most brutal tongue-lashing he’s ever—

“Charlie?”

Charlie’s standing there in the baggiest hoodie ever (probably stolen from Mac’s house), holding a six-pack (also probably stolen from Mac’s house), and already looking drunk or high or both. He doesn’t have to say it, because they all know what makes Charlie look like  _ that. _

“He’s in town, huh?”

Charlie just nods. Dennis steps back to allow him in.

Charlie takes a seat on Dennis’s bed, and Dennis sits down next to him. Charlie wordlessly offers him a beer, and he takes it. They get through two beers each before Charlie talks. “You want rubber cement?”

“When do I  _ not?” _ Dennis asks.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Charlie says, the barest hint of a smile poking through (and Dennis would be lying if the sight didn’t make him a little proud, because  _ he _ put that there). A paper bag emerges from the recesses of the hoodie, filled with something that smells like plastic and burning and an intense high. They take turns huffing from it, passing the bag back and forth until the paper is worn down into something soft and both of their tongues are lead in their mouths. They weren’t really talking— Charlie may be an enigma that Dennis never wants to puzzle out, but he knows when Charlie doesn’t want to be tossing ideas back and forth like they normally do, and this is one of those times. Somehow they’ve ended up sprawled across the bed, with Charlie’s head pillowed on Dennis’s bicep and Dennis’s leg draped across Charlie’s feet, and it’s  _ nice. _ He drags his free hand through Charlie’s mussed hair. “Dude, you’re, like… the greatest,” Dennis mumbles. “Like, I think if you knew how to read then you’d be literally a genius.”

“Yeah, but what if I don’ wanna read?” Charlie says. “What then?”

“Then just give lectures or something,” Dennis replies. “That’s what Einstein did.”

“I don’t think Einstein couldn’t read.”

“Einstein absolutely was blind.”

“Okay then,” Charlie says, and that settles it.

The fog in his brain slowly encompasses his whole body, and before he knows it, his eyelids have clamped themselves shut.

When he wakes up, he and Charlie have somehow managed to entangle themselves even further, and he finds that he doesn’t want to move. Winter sun drifts through the window, illuminating every dust mote between the glass and Charlie’s face, and Dennis thinks that maybe the Catholics are onto something with those huge windows in their churches. He’d never admit it out loud, but Charlie does look kinda angelic, even with the drool dripping out of his mouth.

He allows himself a half-second smile, and then he falls back asleep.


End file.
